


Sweetest Goodbye

by msharleyquinn85



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ace Comic Con Arizona, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: Sebastian and new latina superstar Ana Novarro met on the set of Infinity War and became good friends. Soon after they go to Ace Comic Con to promote the movie with other cast members. Will these two friends stay just friends of become more?





	Sweetest Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> As always I try to get my fics out ASAP so let me know if you spot typos or grammar errors, etc. Thanks and enjoy

It was Ana’s first con appearance and she was nervous to say the least. She was doing a panel with Chris, Sebastian and Anthony and she knew the crowd would be huge, which did nothing to calm her nerves. Chris noticed her fidgeting and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before they walked out on stage. The two had grown close on the set of Infinity War and he knew how big crowds made her feel. Walking on stage she tried to focus on not tripping while she walked on stage, once on stage she tried to concentrate on what the moderator was saying, but she was more concerned with trying not to make an ass of herself. She was grateful that the moderator didn’t ask her too many questions and that it was Sebastian that fell off his chair and not her. When the moderator asked her how the rest of the cast had made her feel as the newest member of the cast she was much more relaxed and went on about how they were all very welcoming, especially the three she was on stage with, and that she considered them some very good friends. Before Ana knew it the panel was over and she had a brief break for lunch before she had to go back for photo ops.

The photo ops were great, seeing all the fans in their cosplay, especially the ones dressed as her character, made her smile. She put some her favorites on her Instagram stories. Once her solo photo ops were done Ana headed to her group photo ops with Sebastian and Chris. When she got there she noticed that Chris wasn’t looking too hot. “Hey Chis you feeling okay?” “A little queasy, probably something I ate at lunch,” “ Oh no, I hope it’s not food poisoning,” “Me too” “So I guess not partying for you after the con for you then?” “Afraid not,” “So it’s just gonna be Seb and I ?” “Yup just you and me sweetheart,” Sebastian chimed in “Okay, I guess I can make that work,” Ana replied just as they started letting the fans back into the photo op area. Ana thought that the solo photo ops were something, but the group ones were by far a lot more fun, having both Chris and Sebastian with here and seeing the fans interact with them was amazing. By the end of the photo op was over Ana was exhausted and she still had the autograph session to do. She said goodbye to the boys and raced upstairs to her autograph booth. During the autographs she had more of an opportunity to interact with the fans, some of them bringing gifts or asking for selfies. The session went long, but Ana didn’t mind, she was having fun meeting the people who supported her.

Once she was done with her day Ana was excited to meet up with Sebastian for dinner, but she got a text from Sebastian saying that his autograph session had gone an hour past the time it was supposed to so everything else was running late and her would text her when he was done. Ana started to head back to the hotel when she remembered that poor Chris wasn’t feeling well so she decided to check up on him. “Hey hun, how are you feeling since this afternoon?” “Worse, I think I have the flu,” “Shit that sucks, you want me to bring you something?” “No, I’m good. Thanks though,” “You’re welcome. Get some rest and feel better,” “I will, bye Ana,” “Bye Chris.” After she called Chris Ana still had some time to kill so she headed back to the hotel and took a little nap before dinner. An hour later she woke up to a text from Sebastian, “Finally done with photo ops, gimme 20 mins” “Okay, hurry up I’m starving!” Ana got up and retouched her makeup before Sebastian got to her room. She had just finished when she heard a knock at the door. “Hey Ana ready to go?” “Yea where are you going?” “Some place nearby, I forgot the name of it, it’s supposed to be really good though” “How are we supposed to get there if you don’t know the name?” “I got directions, let’s go”

 

Ana and Sebastian went to the restaurant, got a quiet table in the back and had a great meal, great wine, and even better conversation. At the end of dinner Ana had to get a picture of her handsome dinner date. She took a picture of Sebastian and posted it to her Instagram with the caption “Dinner with this handsome devil” As she posted it she noticed that she had been tagged in a photo by Sebastian. It was captioned “Dinner with this beautiful girl” She held out her phone towards Sebastian, “When did you take this picture? I didn’t even notice.” “I’m sneaky like that. So you wanna go get a drink or do you want to go back to the hotel?” “Both, let’s go back to the hotel, change into comfy clothes and drink in one of our rooms,” “Sounds good to me, come on,” Sebastain said holding out his arm for Ana. 

 

 

Once back at the hotel they decided that they would drink back in Sebastian’s room. Ana changed and made her way to Sebastian’s room, bottle of Jameson in hand. She knocked on the door and Sebastian answered the door shirtless in a pair of low hanging sweats. Ana couldn’t help but stare, sure she and Sebastian were just friends but she had to admit, the guy had a great body. “How are you walking around shirtless? It’s cold!” Ana said while walking into the room and making herself comfortable on the bed. “I was about to put my shirt on when I heard you knock. And by all means make yourself comfortable on the bed,” “Thanks I will,” “You can stay, but only because you have Jameson,” “Gee thanks, and here I thought you actually liked me” “I do, not about that Jameson,” “Oh geeze, here,” Ana said handing Sebastian the bottle. Sebastian started to pour the drinks when he realized that he had forgotten to get ice. 

While he went to get the ice Ana decided that it would be a great time to upload a quick Instagram story to wrap up day one of Ace for her followers. “Hey guys, just wanted to thank everyone for coming out to day one of Ace Comic Con, I had a great time meeting all of you and taking some pretty awesome pictures. Thanks to Chris and Sebastian for making the group photos extra fun…” just then Sebastian walked in, “Speaking of Sebastian, say hi to Instagram Seb,” “Hi Instagram,” he said smiling. “Alright everybody thanks again, I’ll see you all tomorrow, bye.” “So what was that all about?” Sebastian asked “Just a quick insta story,” “Oh,” he said handing Ana her drink “So you wanna watch a movie or something?” “Sure” “Cool.” Sebastian surfed through the channels until he found something good. They watched the movie in relative silence and finished their drink. About halfway through the movie Sebastian heard Ana’s soft snores, “Really?” he said to himself. It wasn’t the first time Ana had fallen asleep during one of their movie nights. He put a blanket over her, got ready for bed, and then went to sleep on the couch. 

The next morning Ana woke up and stretched before she realized that she was not in her room but in Sebastian’s room. She looked around for him and saw him sleeping on the couch. She got up and gently woke him up. “Hey sleeping beauty wake up” “Ugh I’m up. What time is it?” “Almost 9” “Oh good we still have time. Wanna go have some breakfast?” “Sure what did you have in mind?” “Cracker Barrel” “Hell yes! Okay I’m gonna go shower. I’ll meet you back here in half an hour.” Half an hour later Ana was showered and ready to go, Sebastian however was still getting ready, “ Seb how are you still not ready?” “Guys take longer than girls Ana” “Pretty sure it’s the other way around babes” “I beg to differ,” Seb said while messing with his hair. “I’m taking a pole on insta and letting the people decide.” Ana took a picture of Sebastian messing with his hair and posted it with the caption “Ready to go get some breakfast and then meet you guys, Seb however is still perfecting his hair. He says guys need more time than girls. What do you guys think?” Ana went through her social media while she waited for Sebastian, her stomach growling in the process. “Seb, my stomach is growling, hurry up!” “Alright, alright, I’m ready, let’s go,” he said as he came out of the bathroom. He stopped mid-step when he spotted Ana on the bed looking super comfy. He took out his phone, took a picture of Ana and posted it to his Instagram and posted it with the caption “Always hogging the bed.” “Did you just take my picture?” Maybe, come on let’s go.” “Finally!” Ana said getting up and walking out of the room. 

 

Since Sebastian had taken so long to get ready they had to eat breakfast in a bit of a hurry. They rushed to the venue where they got the news that Chris was not going to the con that day because he wasn’t feeling well. They each sent a quick text to Chris saying they hoped he felt better and went off to do their solo things. Sebastian had a solo photo op and a duo photo op, which was supposed to be with Chris but was Now with Tom Holland because he had been nice enough to fill in for Chris. Ana had an autograph session and a photo op before they had a joint photo op which originally included Chris but was now just the two of them. Both of them got a lot of questions from fans asking about their relationship, asking if they were together, and how they shipped them, others just said that they were cute in their Instagram post together. Both Ana and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at how much the fans cared about their personal lives. 

When Ana saw Sebastian at their photo op she couldn’t help but blurt out “So apparently we’re a couple now” “Oh yea, I know,” Sebastian replied “Apparently the fans totally ship us together “Oy vey” Ana said laughing “I didn’t know posting a few pics on insta of your friend meant you were in a relationship. “Kids these days” “Wanna give them more to talk about?” “Why not? Sebastian pulled out his phone, opened up Instagram and started to record a story “Hey everyone just hanging out with my girl Ana again here at Ace, we’re in the photo op area waiting to take pictures with all of you guys, Ana say hi to everyone,” he said turning his phone to get Ana in the shot “Hey everyone!” Ana barely had a chance to say anything before Sebastian started in on her height. “OMG I never realized how short you are, I have to squat down to get you in the shot” “Hey screw you, you’re just ridiculously tall.” Sebastian laughed “Don’t get mad Ana, it’s cute you’re pocket sized” “Whatever Jolly Green Giant” At that they both cracked up and realized the story was still recording, “Anyway we know you guys are bummed Chris had to cancel so we promise to make the photo op super extra special for you guys. Okay they’re telling us that they’re letting you guys in so bye. Ana say bye,” “Bye,” she said waving as the first group came in. Sebastian put his phone away and welcomed the group. 

The photo op flew by and before they knew it, it was over and it was time to go home. “That was fun,” Sebastian said as the last person walked out. “Yea, fun but exhausting. I’m so ready to go home.” “You going home to L.A. or New York?” “L.A; New York is way too cold for me right now. I won’t to go back until spring” “It’s not that bad” “Dude it’s snowing, I’m from L.A. I don’t do snow.” “Alright Ms. I don’t do snow, you let me know when you get back to New York, we’ll hangout” “Don’t I always?” “Nope, last time I had to find out through instagram” “Okay so I forgot once, sorry” “It’s fine I’m just messing with you. Anyway what are you gonna do right now?” “I’m going back to the hotel to pack and then sleeping, you?“ "I’m hanging out with Mackie” “Oh boy that’s trouble with a capital T.” “Ana laughed, she may have even snorted at the thought of the trouble Mackie and Sebastian could get into. “Alright it’s not that funny” “It totally is Seb. Anyway I’m gonna go” “Alright, have a safe flight tomorrow and call me,” Sebastian said hugging Ana. “Aye Dios mio, I will. Bye Seb,” Ana said hugging him back.

The pair went their separate ways both waiting for when Ana would be back in New York.


End file.
